From Meowrails to Matespurrits
by cannibalisticReaper
Summary: Equius has always had pale feelings for his 'meowrail', Nepeta... Or has he? Terrible summary, lots of fluff, takes place after the game. Just usual lolli Nepeta and her adorable antics u


**Alright here's some good old fashioned more than meowrails fluff. Honestly, this is one of my OTP's, and I hope I can convince you to make it yours (if you don't think that already). Sorry if they get too OOC. Enjoy :u **

The wild lioness crept along the hallway, hiding in the shadows and remaining silent as she sniffed out her prey. The simple act of sniffing out said prey was much easier back in the veil, or even back on Alternia, but once said prey started showering more often, the task got a bit more difficult. Her nose kept wanting to search for that old smell that she'd known so well: not this new one, despite how easier it was on the nose. Luckily, her keen senses were still sharp as ever, and she had managed to locate her prey within mere seconds. Now all she had to do was follow.

The scent was stronger now, which meant she was nearly there. On her left she spotted a slightly ajar door and, deciding that her prey was in there, she stealthily entered the room. Once she entered, she spotted him sitting in a wheely chair, bent over a metal table working on some robotic nonsense she knew nothing about it. His back was towards her, making it easy to sneak past him and hide behind a pile of robot debris. Too easy.

She jumped from one pile to the next, maintaining both her furtive manner and her finesse. The individual hunched over the table wouldn't see it coming until it was too late. The assailant crouched down in a cat-like stance as she neared her prey, ready to pounce. The victim continued its tedious work, completely oblivious until…

"AC leaps into the air and tacklepounces her unsuspecting prey!" Nepeta narrates, mimicking the actions she just announced. Her moirail, completely caught off guard, is knocked to the ground by his attacker. The chair rolls elsewhere and the project he'd been working so diligently on clattered to the ground with a very audible 'CLANG'.

Nepeta innocently smiled at her roommate and pawed at his shoulder, acting as if his project hadn't just been ruined. The man below her frowned, refusing to fall for her 'cute kitten' act for the millionth time. In response, she ups the cuteness a bit, now pawing at his nose with both hands and letting out the occasional 'mew'. The STRONG troll below her practically melts like butter and groans: there's no way he's winning this, she's just too cute.

"Nepeta, I'm afraid I must ask you to remove yourself from atop me. I have a very important order to fill and there is no way I can complete it when you're distracting me like this."

The olive blood stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry, not liking the idea of leaving. Instead, she decided she'd continue to paw at his nose. At least that was more fun than being alone.

"Oh come on Equius! You've been working all day, purrhaps it's time fur a break?" she suggested playfully, hoping he would agree and watch some TV with her. Obviously she could just go watch TV by herself, but what's the fun in that? Unfortunately, the blue blood was all business today and could not be purrsuaded so easily.

"I command you to get off of me at once. Can't you just go in your room and role play with someone? Maybe that teal blooded troll would be willing to participate in such frivolous acts?"

"She has a name ya know, and besides. Terezi doesn't like to role play anymore," Nepeta whined, crossing her arms and finishing it off with a pout. Equius merely sighed, knowing that there was only one way out of this.

"How about this: after I'm done fulfilling my orders, we can observe one of those films you acquired the other day. Now please, get off me so I can get back to work."

Upon hearing this agreement, Nepeta's whole demeanor shifted. Her pout transformed into a shit-eating grin, and rather than cross her arms in defiance, she used them to haul herself off the troll below her.

"Ok Equius, but you better not take too long, or I'll come get you," she humorously threatened while bouncing up and down in place, "and that's a purromise~!"

With that, she happily left the room with a spring in her step, making sure to shut the door behind her. Once she was out of the room, Equius stood up and began picking up the mess she'd made.

"I swear, I bend over backwards for that girl," he muttered while putting his chair back in position, "Oh well, better not waste time. That would be unethical of me."

He then started to do even more tedious work, building mechanical contraptions for his various clients until later that afternoon.

…

It'd been five hours since the tacklepounce fiasco, and Equius had finally finished his work. It was dark out, no doubt late into the night, but Equius headed towards Nepeta's room regardless. At least then she wouldn't be able to say he didn't show up.

He exited his work room and walked into the kitchen, figuring that he might as well get Nepeta and himself a cup of milk before they watch their movie. He poured it into two plastic cups, and then placed the milk back in the exact location it'd been in before he got it. They had switched to plastic cups about half a sweep ago, after Equius' STRENGTH shattered each and every one of them. Nepeta had gotten tired of always waking to find glass shards and milk droplets on the kitchen floor, so she converted all of their dining ware to paper/plastic.

Other than that, their living arrangement was excellent. Once the game was over and everyone came back to life, Nepeta had suggested that they rent an apartment together since they weren't quite financially stable. Equius had agreed, figuring that living with his moirail was the best decision after what happened with Aradia. She'd moved in with Sollux, and it was very clear to everyone that that was how things were. He was sad for a little while, but with Nepeta's help he'd gotten over her in no time.

The first obstacle to living together was personal hygiene. Being the STRONG troll he was, Equius tended to sweat a lot which, needless to say, did not sit well with Nepeta. She'd suggested that he take a bath every day, but he insisted that he did not have the time for such things. Then, they discovered the shower nozzle hovering over the ablution trap- Er, bathtub. It allowed quick, reliable cleansing that suited both parties.

The next was Nepeta's shipping wall. She wanted to decorate the walls with her beautiful pairings like she did in her cave, but Equius knew the landlord wouldn't allow such uncultured imagery permanently stuck on the walls. Luckily, Equius had come up with a brilliant idea. One day he went out and bought wallpaper for her room. The wallpaper was purrfect for her and featured small little kittens playing with balls of yarn. Not only was the design befitting, but it allowed her to draw on the walls (to the confines of her room) without damaging the apartment.

The last issue was privacy. This skill had yet to be learned, which you will soon find out once Equius finishes setting those plastic cups down on the small table next to the couch in the living room.

Unsurprisingly, Equius sets those plastic cups down on a small table next to the couch in the living room before making his way over to Nepeta's room, which is located on the opposite side on the apartment from his work room. It's right across the hall from his bedroom, which he intentionally planned so if anyone tried to hurt her, he'd be there to protect her. Although, she didn't really need protecting and Equius knew it. She'd spent sweeps hunting with her lusus, and could easily take any human who dared to cross her path. It was just other trolls that worried him.

Shaking those thoughts from his mind, Equius opens her door and walks right in.

"Nepeta, I-"

Before Equius can inform his moirail that he's ready for their movie, he's interrupted by a rather vulgar display: Nepeta is sitting at her computer with her earbuds in and watching a video of two humans doing their strange version of pailing, only without the pails. One hand is jerking her bulge while the other is preoccupied between her legs and stimulating what Equius is sure to be her nook. Every now and then a little whimper escapes her lips and her face contorts in the cutest way.

The high blood immediately begins to sweat, closes the door, and rushes to take a shower in order to be rid of the smell that his sweat leaves.

…

Once Equius is done freshening up (showering, masturbating, drying off, putting on deodorant) he decides to try retrieving Nepeta a second time. Rather than barge in like earlier, he does his best to lightly tap on the door, which winds up sounding like he threw a friggin' car at it or something. There's a loud 'meow' and a lot of rustling sounds before the door is finally thrown open to reveal a very tired looking Nepeta.

She is currently rubbing her eye and yawning, while using her unoccupied hand to prop herself up against the door frame. Since she still doesn't see the big deal with fashion, she is wearing one of Equius' old t-shirts as pajamas. Her hair is disheveled, her shirt is slightly wrinkled, and she's yawning, so basically she's pretty much the cutest fucking thing in the world right now.

"Equius, what do you want," she questions the elder troll with faint agitation before remembering their deal. Once she recalls the exchange they'd had, she immediately perks up, grabs Equius' hand, and guides him to the living room. It's extremely late, but Nepeta doesn't care. Her moirail agreed to watch a movie with her, so gosh darnit he was gonna watch a movie!

The high blood watched her nervously, wondering if he should tell her what happened. On one hand, it wasn't ok to keep secrets from your moirail, and she deserved to know. On the other, she may get upset. Then there was always the issue with Equius' thoughts. If he chose to tell her, she might be able to tell what he thought about it, and I'm talking some perverse fucking stuff here. After contemplating this for a total of two minutes, Equius decided to wait until after the movie. He didn't want to ruin it for her, after all.

Speaking of the movie, Nepeta had just finished skipping through the previews. Noticing the milk on the table, she then proceeded to have a drink before curling up on the couch with her roommate.

"Ew! The milk is all warm and icky," she complained with a pout, closing her eyes and scrunching her nose. Equius mumbled some sort of apology, which apparently suited Nepeta because she quickly climbed into Equius' lap like a little kitten and laid down. The STRONG troll smiled at her small form, not bothering to insist that she get off beclaws that would just be mean. Nepeta nuzzled her head against Equius' thigh before finally remaining still until the end of the movie.

…

The olive blood sat up and stretched, feeling her bones pop with every movement. It was nearing 3 am, and Nepeta needed to go to bed. The movie was finally over, so she got up and put the disc back in its case, then turned everything off: leaving the room dark. Equius stood up as well, preparing to tell Nepeta what he'd seen

"Nepeta, before you go to sleep I must speak with you about something very important. About three hours ago, I had finished up with my work and left to get you for our movie. I didn't want to tell you before: I feared it would ruin the film-watching… I had opened you door and I saw you doing some… Um… Rather perverse things to yourself. I immediately left to go shower and I am deeply sorry for keeping this from you."

Equius remained standing and stared at the ceiling, allowing Nepeta to take all of this in. She no doubt thought he was some creep, which he guessed he deserved. His moirail smiled up at him, much to his surprise, and walked behind him. Not really sure what to do, he just stood there and allowed her to jump up on his back and nuzzle his shoulder. He heard giggling, and then, "Relax Equius, it's not a big deal. It's just something that people do sometimes when they're feeling a little frisky," she explained joyfully while continuing to rub her cheek against his shoulder blade, "Thank you fur telling me though! That could have been weird otherwise."

She finished her statement with a wide grin before resting her head in the nook of his neck lazily. He felt her yawn, so he took her to her room so she could sleep. Not wanting to touch her, Equius waited for Nepeta to climb off his back, but she never did. She simply dug her face deeper into him and tightened her hold. She began thinking, _Huh, why did he need to shower after seeing me touch myself? Hehe, I wonder..._

"Hey Equius? Can I sleep with you tonight, please?" the kitten-troll asked timidly, striving for cuteness. She accomplishes her goal when Equius sighs and heads towards his chambers with her still on his back. Once he's in, Nepeta hops off of his back and into the air, landing on his fluffy queen-sized bed. It took up most of the room, but Equius had insisted that he needed a quality bed, so of course Nepeta helped him out: gathering up pillows and thick blankets to make it that much more comfy.

The pillows scattered onto the floor and Nepeta's face slammed into the mattress, but she didn't seem to notice. Instead she bolted upright, grabbed the fluffiest blanket she could find, and hid underneath it. Equius laughed in spite of himself when he saw her tail pop out and wriggle around playfully, but soon he regained composure and gave her a stern look (even though she obviously couldn't even see it).

"Please cease horsing around. It is late, and we must be getting to bed.

The mid-blood frowned at her moirail, but complied. Her head jutted out of the blanket and rested on a soft pillow behind her. Equius climbed into the bed as well, making sure to distance himself from her to be safe, but Nepeta would have none of that. She closed the distance between them and rested her head against his chest with a smile. A thin layer of sweat began to form on Equius' brow, and it only got worse when Nepeta grabbed his hand and forced him to put his arm around her. He quickly retracted, making Nepeta whine.

"Come on! I don't have rabies ya know," she argued, her brows knitting together. The troll beneath her groaned before explaining, "I know you don't have rabies, I just don't want to touch you. My STRENGTH would likely crush you, so I am simply doing this for your own safety."

"Screw my safety, you're not gonna hurt me silly."

Nepeta giggled before repeating her earlier actions, his arm now draped over her form for a second time. Thinking it futile to argue further, Equius simply did his best not to put any weight down on her. She fell asleep soon afterwards, chest falling rhythmically while she purred. The sight warmed the high blood's heart, and he soon found himself stroking her hair. He also found that he liked her better without that ridiculous hat on.

His fingers brushed over a spot behind her ear, causing something to move under the blanket. Her tail then popped up, making Equius smile at the young troll. He continued to scratch her behind her ear, hesitant as to how much pressure he should apply. He kept up these ministrations until he too fell asleep, his hand resting lightly against her back.

…

When Nepeta awoke, she felt pressure against her back and slight pain. Somehow forcing his arm off of herself, she trudged into the bathroom, removed her shirt, and looked at her back in the mirror. There was a good sized bruise on the place his hand had been resting, but the sight only made Nepeta smile. He actually held her all night. She'd expected him to stop once she'd fallen asleep, and the fact that he didn't made her ecstatic.

The kitten-troll put her shirt back on and bounded into the kitchen, only stopping to look at the time: 1:36 pm. She grinned, knowing that Equius would be upset about sleeping in so late. It was 'unethical' to sleep in like that when there was other things to be done, or so he kept saying. Luckily, neither of them had to work today, so at least Equius wouldn't dwell on it for too long. Still, she should probably wake him up.

Nepeta made her way back to his room and found him still sound asleep on his bed. Taking this as the purrfect opportunity to tacklepounce, she leapt into the air and landed on top of him. He shot up, about to impale the person atop him until he caught a glimpse of her face. She continued to maintain that ever-present smile, either unaware of the danger she'd been in or too perky to care. Probably the latter of the two. Equius merely frowned at her reckless behavior, but his frown disappeared once he realized the position they were in.

She was currently straddling him and bouncing slightly in her joyous state, most likely oblivious to how wrong this was. Equius had half a mind to remove her, but his fears about touching her quickly set in. Sure, he could last a night of hovering his arm over her, but picking her up was a whole other story.

Contrary to his belief, Nepeta HAD in fact noticed, but she didn't really mind. She kinda liked seeing him blush bright blue, so she sped up her bouncing. The tint on his cheeks darkened, making Nepeta giggle. Human hygiene had done a lot for his sweating problems, but a thin sheen of sweat was still visible. This only made Nepeta laugh even more: it was just too easy!

"I insist that you stop this immediately! It is unbecoming of a lady," the high blood insisted, but Nepeta just ignored him and kept going. His thoughts went back to earlier when he'd caught her in her room and, against his will, Equius' bulge had unsheathed itself and was now pressing up against his boxers (which is the only thing he'd worn to sleep). Nepeta pretended not to notice, though, and was now practically grinding against his bulge. His tentabulge, having no problem with this at all, slithered out of his boxers and started squirming against Nepeta's nook through her panties. She gasped as the tip of it entered her nook, pushing her panties up with it.

Equius had had enough of this and, as gently as he could, lifted Nepeta off him and set her back on the bed. When he retracted, he noticed small bruises forming where he'd grabbed her and turned away: disgusted with himself. His feline friend didn't even notice the bruises, and instead stared at him intently. Her eyes widened and tears started to form in their corners.

"E-Equius… Am I not good enough? I know I'm not as classy as Aradia," she admitted, sniffling between every other word, "and I know I'm not a high blood like Gamzee… But I just thought…"

Unsure what to say, Equius just stared back at her blankly. Olive green tears slid down her cheeks, and all Equius wanted to do was will them away. What's worse is that he knew he was the cause of the hideous liquid. Nepeta just wiped at the tears and continued her confession.

"I thought maybe you would see past that… After I realized that it would never work with Karkat, I was so sad… But then I thought of you and how you were always there for me when I'd cry ofur him and… No, this doesn't even deserve cat puns! That's how serious I am right now. I started thinking that maybe… Maybe our connection was more than just Moirallegince, but now… I guess I was wrong," she barely finished, burying her face in her hands and bawling.

Equius frowned at her sorrow and removed his sunglasses, revealing one black eye instead of two (cause… there's normally two). He wanted to reach out to her and hold her and tell her she was wrong, because he thought the same thing. He just pitied her too much for simple Moirallegince, or loved: as the humans called it.

"Nepeta, I command you to stop crying at once. You have no reason to."

Said troll lifted her head from her hands and looked up at him with big eyes. Her pout remained as she silently urged him to explain further.

"You should've told me about this a long time ago. Maybe then we could have actually done something about it. The simple fact is: I do pity you, er I mean, love you, despite how much lower on the hemospectrum you are from me. I suspect that this is why I always urged you to act like a lady, but it doesn't really matter now. Here on Earth, the color of one's blood is no longer relevant, so I suppose that being on your best behavior is unnecessary."

Nepeta smiled at her senpai's (eeyup that's pretty much what he is, and she's a freaking lolli) terrible explanation and climbed back into his lap. He continued to ramble, but we're not going to include that nonsense because holy fuck she just kissed him. Equally surprised, Equius only manages to freeze up and watch the kitten-troll kiss him. When she pulls away, he becomes slightly upset at the loss, but doesn't say anything because he's too busy focusing on what she's doing next.

The lolli resumed grinding against his bulge, which still hadn't gone away, making the larger troll moan. Wanting to build up more friction, Nepeta tugged down his boxer's until his bulge was completely free. The blue appendage tugged at her panties, urging them off to which she complied. She then removed her shirt, leaving nothing else to the imagination.

Her breasts were small, but fitting for someone her size. Luckily, trolls don't really care about breasts at all, so having small ones never struck Nepeta as odd. Her tentabulge was average sized, maybe 7 inches in length and 3-4 inches wide, and olive green. It'd had uncovered itself sometime while she'd been grinding. Below that was her nook, which was leaking genetic fluid matching the color of her blood.

Equius marveled at her beauty, not really 100% there at the moment. Nepeta blushed, not used to being gawked at like that, before her eyes settled on HIS body. As everyone already knew, Equius was fucking built. His body was the definition of perfection and Nepeta is sure that, if it weren't for how weird he was, he'd have trolls and humans alike hitting on him constantly. Not to mention how fucking large his bulge was. His wasn't as thick as hers, but still. It was easily nine fucking inches long, and Nepeta couldn't believe that that thing would be inside her.

His nook was nearly as wet as her own, but she knew there was no way he'd let her play the role of the male. That just wouldn't be STRONG of him. So instead she settled for lowering herself down onto him.

"Ne-Nepeta, I don't think we should be doing this so soon. It would b-be unbecoming o-… Oh fu- uh fiddlesticks Nepeta you're so tight!"

The high bloods bulge was now buried deep in Nepeta's nook and wiggling around. All Equius wanted to do was thrust upwards, but he knew that someone as small as her would need time to adjust. The smaller troll bit her bottom lip before lifting herself up and slamming back down, making both her and her lover moan.

"Please touch me… You aren't going to hurt me just… Please."

Equius hesitantly obeyed, running his hands along her stomach and chest. He paused at her boobs, tweaking her nipples and rubbing them with his thumbs until he heard Nepeta groan. Taking this as a sign of pain rather than pleasure, Equius stopped and instead focused on her neglected bulge. He lightly wrapped his fingers around it and pumped while Nepeta rode him, bouncing up and down on his tentabulge.

Being that this was each of their first times; it wasn't long before both lovers came. Nepeta cried out as she released her genetic material onto his chest and his bulge, while Equius let out a grunt and unloaded his fluids into her: using her nook as a pail. Exhausted, Nepeta fell to his side panting while both of their bulges went back in hiding. Equius smiled down at her, making her giggle.

"Stop staring you weirdo," she teased, pawing at his shoulder. Equius laughed and carefully scooped her up into his arms along with a fluffy blanket, and then carried her into the living room. He gently laid her down on the couch, and then crawled behind her so that they were spooning. Nepeta grabbed the remote and flipped to some Earth show called Chowder that she adored. Needless to say, Equius hated it, but he always watched it with her to make her happy. Although this time, he wasn't even bothering to pretend to watch it. He just kept his eyes on his lovely new matesprit who kept laughing when the stupid raccoon did something crude.


End file.
